


All in the Eyes of a Boy

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Try To Capture Every Minute [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, First Child, Firsts, Kid Fic, M/M, Newborn Children, Parent!Evak, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: They were about to becomeparents. He was about to be adad.or, the first time Isak and Even meet their son.





	All in the Eyes of a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! :)
> 
> The idea for this series came to me when I was walking across campus and saw frost on the ground and thought omg what if I wrote something about Isak and Even taking their child to the snow for the first time, and then I was like omg what if I wrote something about Isak and Even and [insert milestone here], omg what if I wrote about Isak and Even and all of their child's firsts! Annnnnd thus, this series was born! I’m really excited to write it all! I don’t have an update schedule seeing as this is the only part I have written so far haha so it’ll just have to be a surprise whenever I post the next part! :))
> 
> (Also, I’m working on a playlist to go along with this because I was listening to a ton of super wonderful (and emotional akfjlgh) songs about growing up and parents and kids so.)
> 
> The title of this part comes from Celine Dion's [A New Day Has Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaGLVS5b_ZY).
> 
> The title of the series comes from ABBA's [Slipping Through My Fingers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsk5Qz5oEWo).
> 
> Also, thank you Sarah for betaing this! ily <33
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like this!! <3

“Isak, Even,” Dr. Solberg’s voice rang out, and both boys’ heads snapped up to look at her. She had her hands clasped in front of her and a very professional look on her face that had Isak’s stomach curling into knots right away with every worst-case scenario ricocheting through his brain. His whole body felt tense and on edge as he waited with bated breath for her to deliver the news.

Once she had both boys’ attention though, that professional persona slipped away and her lips curved upwards, sending a flood of relief through Isak’s body. His grip on the arms of his chair loosened and he sagged back into Even’s side. 

Even wrapped an arm around Isak’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze, which prompted Isak to turn and look at his husband. Upon seeing the jittery excitement painted across Even’s face, Isak couldn’t stop his features from mirroring Even’s, his own unadulterated happiness bursting at the seams. 

They were about to become _parents_. He was about to be a _dad_.

“Are you ready to meet your baby?” Dr. Solberg asked, resting her hand on the door handle behind her.

Isak and Even tore their gazes from each other and faced Dr. Solberg again before they both started nodding eagerly. 

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

With an encouraging smile, she beckoned the boys forward and pushed open the door.

The second they walked into the room, their ears were filled with the loud shrieks of a newborn’s cry, and Isak instantly reached out to grab Even’s hand. He laced their fingers together and held it tightly in his own, Even’s comforting grip and calming presence grounding him.

This was it. They were about to meet their baby.

Gradually, the cries subsided, and part of Isak wondered if their baby had fallen asleep already. He kind of hoped not, because he wanted to properly meet the little thing. 

Dr. Solberg held up a hand, gesturing for Isak and Even to wait there. She continued walking and swept past a curtain in one corner of the room—presumably leading to where their baby was waiting on the other side.

Isak and Even shared a charged look and Even tipped his chin down so he could press a kiss to Isak’s forehead. “I love you so much,” he murmured against Isak’s skin, and Isak’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment.

“I love you, too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. _This_ is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Even just smiled privately at Isak and tugged him closer. “I can’t believe we’re about to be parents,” he laughed a bit breathlessly. 

Isak turned, dropping Even’s hand so he could throw his arms around Even’s neck instead. “There’s no one else I’d rather be a parent with,” he replied sweetly before pulling Even into a tight hug.

They shared the embrace for a few seconds, and when they separated, Isak grabbed onto Even’s hand again.

The curtain was suddenly pulled back and Isak’s eyes flew towards it, his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the bundle in Dr. Solberg’s arms. She had a warm smile on her face as she approached them.

Isak already had tears gathering in his eyes as he watched Dr. Solberg come closer, the shape in her arms growing more real with each step. His clutch on Even’s hand was so tight it was probably cutting off his husband’s circulation, but then again, Even’s grasp was just as strong. 

“Congratulations,” Dr. Solberg announced, lifting the bundle off of her shoulder and passing it into Isak’s waiting arms, “on your new baby boy.”

A boy. They had a baby _boy_. Isak was holding _his son_. 

As Isak stared down at the little baby in his arms, he was filled with awe and astonishment at the fact that he helped make this child, _he helped create this life_. This beautiful baby boy was made up of _his_ genes, _his_ chromosomes, _his_ DNA. 

He was the most exquisite thing Isak had ever seen.

His petite body was swaddled in a cozy yellow blanket that was tucked tightly around his arms and folded up to encase his feet, and he had a small blue cap covering his teeny head to trap the body heat. One of Isak’s hands was splayed across the baby’s back, and the other was delicately supporting his head, which was the only part of him that wasn’t covered by the blanket. Isak gazed down at his son’s face in wonder. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a face so small— his eyelashes were so tiny as they fluttered against his cheeks, and his itty bitty nose scrunched up a bit as he snuffled in his sleep. He had the daintiest pair of lips that smacked together a few times as the baby shifted in Isak’s arms, almost as if he were trying to nuzzle closer to his father.

“There were no complications during birth, and both he and the mother are doing exceptionally well,” Dr. Solberg informed them. “We welcomed him into the world at 12:12. He was twenty-one inches long, and he weighed in at seven pounds, nine ounces.”

Isak shifted his son in his arms so he could bring a hand up to gently stroke along the side of the baby’s face, his finger dragging carefully from the top of the baby’s head, over his chubby little cheek, and all the way down to his small chin.

It was then that the baby’s eyelids slowly peeled open, and he blinked up at Isak with large green eyes. Isak felt all of his breath leave his body as he stared into those big doe eyes. “Oh my god,” he choked out. A few tears escaped him, rolling down his cheeks, and he let out a watery chuckle.

And in that very moment, Isak felt the gravity of the situation. He felt how his whole world had just been tipped on its axis, but in the very best way possible. He loved Even with his whole heart, and he hadn’t thought it was possible to love someone more than that, but looking into his son’s eyes he was hit with the overwhelming ferocity of his love. An intense urge to protect and love this little boy with his entire being. A passionate drive to do anything and everything for him.

He didn’t think he’d ever felt happier in his life.

The baby cooed, and it was just so adorable that it nearly made _him_ coo too. His precious little lips twitched up, and even though Isak knew it would be a few months before it would be a real smile, he still counted this as one. “Oh my god,” he whispered again under his breath. His own fond smile was pulling at his lips, and he felt a few drops of water hit his hand. 

Isak was only pulled out of his awestruck trance by the press of Even’s body against his back and the sudden feeling of Even’s arms wrapping around Isak’s, his hands coming to rest against his husband’s where they were holding their son.

“He’s beautiful,” Even murmured into Isak’s ear, his teary eyes never leaving the curious green ones below. “He has your eyes,” he added, chuckling softly. Then he reached out to lightly brush the pad of his finger over the baby’s nose, causing him to gurgle a bit. “And your nose.” 

Another wet laugh was pulled from Isak’s chest, and Even kissed his cheek again. “Our beautiful baby boy,” he whispered, resting his chin onto Isak’s shoulder. 

“Our beautiful Aleksander,” Isak breathed, finally tearing his eyes away from the baby so he could look towards Even. 

The smile on Even’s face was blinding. It was so big that it made the skin by his eyes crinkle up, forcing him to squint back at Isak from the magnitude of it. “Aleksander,” Even repeated, then dropped his gaze back to their son. He lifted a hand from where it was resting against Isak’s underneath their son and caressed his cheek. 

“Aleksander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or comment!  
> Also, feel free to give me suggestions for different "firsts" you'd like to see or songs to add to the playlist! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
